


something in the air

by cesspitshrine



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesspitshrine/pseuds/cesspitshrine
Summary: Whether it was something in her morning tea or the Wedgehurst air, it did not matter, either way Sonia was…excited.reposted from my old account
Relationships: Aceburn | Cinderace/Sonia
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	something in the air

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old commission from a friend of mine! this has been reposted from my old account ze_z_zi.

Despite her new title, Sonia had not been expecting her grandmother to come back up to the Pokemon lab one day to drop off three shiny new pokeballs. 

_ “Taking over my research is all well and good, dear, however being a professor has plenty more responsibilities.” _ Is what Gran had told her, all while fiddling with the golden chain of her glasses before handing off the starters. 

It had only been about a week before two young trainer hopefuls came down from Turffield, excited to pick their starters to head out on their journeys with. The two had been all but bouncing with excitement throughout Sonia’s presentation of the starters as she did her best to not make a complete fool of herself in front of the children. The two had been set in their choices, showing no hesitation as they scooped up Sobble and Grookey, leaving Scorbunny behind. Sonia had thought to call up Gran to ask what to do about the rabbit, that is before she fell in love with the cutie. 

Sonia had yet to evolve her Yamper for a reason. If there was anything she liked more than her work, it’s cute pokemon and Scorbunny fits the bill perfectly. How could she resist the fire type’s twitching nose, his down soft ears and floppy feet?

Scorbunny settled into life at the lab easily, making fast friends with Yamper and Hop’s Dubwool (after a quick fire safety lecture around the Fluffy pokemon). The rabbit made for a wonderful lab assistant, always seated in Sonia’s lap if there was room to fill, passing papers back and forth between Sonia and Hop in the blink of an eye and being a good playmate for Yamper when she was in more playful moods. Over time, it became near impossible to imagine the lab without the rabbit around livening up the place and aiding his trainer and her lab assistant. 

Although she had dropped the mantle of ‘pokemon trainer’ years ago, Sonia would be a fool to pretend that her research didn’t sometimes lead her into sticky situations when she went out into the field for observation. The Scorbunny made himself useful in that regard as well, quick to jump into the fray to defend his trainer from any wild pokemon threatening Sonia. 

It was touching, knowing that their relationship had developed to the point that Scorbunny recognized Sonia not only as his trainer, but as competent enough to command him in a battle. While she had come into her own these past months as not just Galar’s leading professor, but as a woman, it was still a confidence booster receiving that sort of validation from Scorbunny. That was to say nothing of how happy Sonia was to stop relying on Hop’s pokemon to serve as protection for the both of them.

From that first battle on, the rabbit continued to join Sonia out in the field which only served to deepen their bond, bringing the two closer and closer. Eventually, their relationship (and plenty of experience) pushed Scorbunny to evolution, the small, cute bunny evolving into a standoffish Raboot. 

Sure, the change in his personality had hurt; how could it not? Her once cute and cuddly Scorbunny was suddenly cold and unfriendly, even to her. It had been unbearable dealing with the rabbit only wanting to battle, reserving his excitement for fights to then come back down and distance himself from her again. Unfortunately, such behavior translated to how he acted at the lab as well. He’d gone from helpful to disaffected and lazy, staring blankly at Sonia any time she requested his help to then huff and turn his head acting as though any request she made was unreasonable, managing to make her feel like a right idiot for asking. 

No matter how aloof Raboot was with her, Sonia understood this stage well. Whenever she grew frustrated with her partner, she would think back to how she had been when she came home after dropping out of the gym challenge, moody and despondent for months and it would tide her over, knowing this was only temporary. Luckily, his middle evolution didn’t last as long as his first stage, any rust left over from years since being a trainer has rubbed off of Sonia from training the fire type, leaving her better equipped to support her pokemon into his next and final evolution. 

She and Hop were out in Glimwood Tangle when he evolved into a mature Cinderace after aiding Sonia in battling an impish little Morgrem attempting to nick their lunch out of their bags. Sonia has been positively delighted when she wrapped her arms around her new Cinderace and he had not pushed her off, no longer overcome with teenage angst and embarrassment at her affection. Just like that life at the lab resumed once more, everyone back to normal and picking up the old swing of things. Of course, with how her luck runs, soon enough she had hit another roadblock. 

Whether it was something in her morning tea or the Wedgehurst air, it did not matter, either way Sonia was…excited. 

The silver lining being that Hop was not in the lab today, occupied with an invitation to another tournament the Champion was hosting. Nonetheless, even with Hop gone and the lab empty, barring her two pokemon, she couldn’t bring herself to openly masturbate, not somewhere as pristine and professional as her research lab! She keeps herself busy at her work station, squeezing her thighs together often and squirming in her chair every other second. It does not help matters that her Cinderace is being quite the clingy one today, nuzzling against his trainer and chirping at her relentlessly when Sonia wasn’t putting him to work to keep him off of her.

If it wasn't so ridiculous, she’d entertain the idea that somehow Cinderace knew just how horny his trainer is, but, that’s just some pipe dream. As intuitive as pokemon were, surely her Cinderace wouldn’t be affected by her being like this. 

Or, at least that’s what Sonia thought. 

It was a slippery slope, starting from his nudging. Were she not in such a weakened state, Sonia would have been stricter with her partner, her tone properly firm as she scolded him for distracting her nonstop. As it were, nothing she said deterred her rabbit as he continued on, pushing and nudging, being so bold as to nuzzle against her chest, rubbing her nipples through her top. 

“Ah, Cinderace!” What was meant to be commanding came out soft and mewling, begging for more from her partner. He is quick to bend to his trainer’s request, butting up against her breasts again, chittering happily at the professor’s wanton moans. 

It’s not long before he is pawing at her pants, his sturdy claws catching against denim, threatening to tear the fabric if the pokemon thought to apply any more pressure. The next cry Cinderace releases matches Sonia in tone, soft and needy as he rubs up against her, rutting against her leg. Sonia sees no other options, sighing as she helps out Cinderace, standing from her desk chair to remove her trousers, her panties close behind them. She sits back down, getting comfortable in her chair once more before opening her slim, pale legs to present her slick cunt to her pokemon. 

Cinderace wastes no time in dropping down, diving between his trainers legs, impatient enough to push his tongue into her dripping pussy as soon as possible. Sonia feels her thighs quake and her abs spasm, tightening and relaxing as her pokemon goes down on her. Her Cinderace seems determined to reach as deeply as he can with his tongue, only pulling out to drag his tongue against her clit, making Sonia cry out, her shaking voice ringing out into the empty lab. What he lacks in experience, the rabbit makes up for with sheer enthusiasm, excited to prove himself to his trainer. 

“Oh, ah! G-Good boy, Cinder, just like that…” Sonia groans as she tosses her head back, her hands finding her pokemon’s ears and gently kneading her thumbs into the rabbit’s soft fur. He responds well to her praise, pushing his snout deeper into her pussy, his nose rubbing against her sensitive clit all the while. 

She can’t help but roll her hips, grinding against her pokemon’s muzzle, shuddering and gripping the arms of her chair as her orgasm washes over her as she rides him to completion, surprised by how fast she cums. Experiencing the pokemon’s tongue was a different beast than getting off with one of her vibrators and not able to be compared to what Nessa’s tongue had felt like. Cinderace is kind enough to pull back from between her thighs with enough gentle nudging from Sonia, allowing her to ride out her orgasm in some relative peace. 

She could get back to work like this, she thinks, but it would be cruel to leave Cinderace hanging. She bites her lip as she takes in the sight of his cock, fully unsheathed and weeping precum. 

“Well, we can’t have that now can we?” She says, before dropping to her knees for her pokemon.

Cinderace wastes no time in mounting her, his paws pressing into the soft skin of her hips as he does his best to line up properly with his trainer’s cunt, whining as he misses in his first, second, then third attempt to bury himself inside of her. Sonia only chuckles at her pokemon’s frustration, reaching an arm beneath herself to guide her pokemon’s cock towards her entrance, leaving him the work of pushing into her. 

She has no time to warn him to be gentle with her, that it’s been a bit since she’s been with anyone before Cinderace is plunging deep into her with one fluid motion. She does not recognize her voice as her own as she cries out, high-pitched and needy, succumbing to pleasure already as she pushes her hips back against her pokemon, desperately trying to take more of the rabbit’s cock. 

Cinderace gives a pathetic little noise before he rocks back and forth into her, slow at first, growing accustomed to the tight heat surrounding his cock; a new, overwhelming sensation to the virgin pokemon. His first thrusts are weak as he attempts to fall into a steady rhythm, all the while chirping and chittering above his trainer as if to tell her how good she feels as he fucks her. Sonia sighs as she relaxes, her head swimming as she drops from her hands to her forearms, content to let Cinderace continue at whatever pace he needs as long as he keeps her pussy stuffed with his cock. 

She reaches back, petting her pokemon’s paw gently, seeking to bolster his confidence as she moans, going on about how good he’s making her feel, that she absolutely loves feeling his cock inside her. 

Cinderace does not last long, faced with both the overwhelming heat and tightness of his trainer and her stream of praise and reassurance, he cums inside her, a quick rush of warmth filling up Sonia. She groans, excited by the new sensation, never experiencing anything like this, what with Nessa being her only real sexual partner of the past few years. Despite her lack of experience with this set of equipment, Sonia understands that this signals the end of their little romp in the lab, happy to have relieved her pokemon’s stress at the loss of a second orgasm. That is, before Cinderace picks up his pace, pushing beyond his initial hesitance and fucking his trainer with a new found vigor. She cries out, confused and taken off guard by her rabbit’s quick recovery. 

Despite the new pace, Cinderace is still inexperienced, fucking Sonia with no purpose beyond chasing his own orgasm even if he doesn’t mean to be so selfish. Sonia leans forward more, her face nearly touching the tiled floor as she tilts her hips, the new angle serving for Cinderace to hit her g-spot over and over until she’s panting and moaning mess beneath the pokemon. 

Sonia whines as another rush of cum fills her up and Cinderace’s hips stutter to a stop, right as she’s rapidly approaching her second orgasm of the afternoon. It is as if she’s possessed with how quickly she begins rocking her hips back against her pokemon, fucking herself on his still hard cock as he takes his short break.

Sonia’s voracious appetite only feeds into his as Cinderace picks up the pace once more, his cock thrusting right against Sonia’s g-spot, pushing her over the edge quickly. His rhythm is only broken for a bit as Cinderace fights against how Sonia’s pussy clamps down around him, pushing his trainer fully against the floor with his strong thrusts, his powerful hips meeting the soft swell of Sonia’s ass again and again as he fucks her, paying her no mind as she cries out beneath him, overwhelmed and overstimulated in the face of her rabbit’s stamina. 

It seems as though the two of them carry on like that the whole afternoon, only stopping for Sonia’s sake, Cinderace being kind enough to understand his trainer’s human limits. The only thing keeping them from continuing on like this the whole afternoon is the looming threat of Hop walking in on the trainer and her pokemon fucking like…well, rabbits.

Once again, Sonia is scolding Cinderace as he paws at and nudges against his trainer, only satisfied with one answer. 

“Save it for later, we’ve got all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far please consider leaving a kudos or comment! feel free to hang out with me on twitter [@cesspitshrine!](https://twitter.com/cesspitshrine)


End file.
